


Almost a $200 pear

by CRZYKID2013BTS



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRZYKID2013BTS/pseuds/CRZYKID2013BTS
Summary: Just another silly poem!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clara Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Clara+Rose).

> This work is not my own, all credits go to Clara Rose, I'll tell her if you liked it!

Two pears almost cost me $200. I had gotten my braces off six weeks earlier, and I had an upper retainer and a bonded lower one. I was sitting, eating my snack on Wednesday, I think, when I bit into a pear. A half-hard, half-soft one. Just a normal pear. I bit into it when I heard a sickening metallic, “ka-chunk!”  
I moved the pear away from my mouth. Oh no. I thought. That wasn’t good. I quickly surveyed the damage. The finger I wiggled around in my mouth told me that the spot of glue that had previously cemented the right end of the bonded retainer had been ripped completely off the tooth. Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh NO! I thought again.  
When the recess bell rang, I went to the office.  
“Mrs. Durrett? May I use the phone?” I asked timidly.  
“Sure honey. Go right ahead,” she said. I walked over and punched in my mom’s phone number. I picked up the phone. Might I mention I’ve never been good at or comfortable with phone calls of any kind?  
So I picked up the phone, held it to my ear, and listened.  
Ring…  
Ring…  
Ring…  
Silence. I spoke first.  
“Hello? Mom?” I asked. Silence. A second or two, then I heard a faint, “Hello?...Hello?”  
“Mom? I broke my lower retainer when I bit into a pear…(silence)...what should I do?”  
Silence. Unbroken silence. I could see the office aids and kids waiting on the benches looking at me oddly.  
“Umm, bye,” I said, giving up and ending the call.


	2. I dislike this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clara Rose has never finished this poem to this day! Sorry if you wanted more! Hehe!

I walked to the bandroom where I was an aid. A band-aid, that is. I felt the broken retainer with my tongue. Dang it. Why didn’t you try to call her again? I thought to myself.


End file.
